


Waking up to you

by dreaminglyot7



Series: Skz Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Honestly idk what this is but Minho and Chan are cute together in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminglyot7/pseuds/dreaminglyot7
Summary: Minho and Chan being adorable together on Christmas morning.





	Waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This is just a super short little drabble :)

“Merry Christmas baby.” Minho said jumping on top of the lump underneath the blankets.  
“Ugh.” The person beneath made a noise of distress. Minho giggled and yanked the blankets, admiring how beautiful Chan looked in the morning. His faded pink hair was messy atop his head, his cheeks flush from the warmth. He always looked so peaceful. Of course that’s when Minho could even get him to sleep. Chan always overworked himself, always out helping others and volunteering or working on his career in music. Chan did so much for others which is why this Christmas (being their third Christmas together) Minho would spoil Chan.  
“A few more mins.” Chan mumbled, his hand weakly grabbing at the blankets still gripped in Minho’s hand.  
“Sorry baby, I got a whole day planned for us. Time to get up.” Minho kissed his cheek softly before tickling his sides.  
“Ah!” Chan laughed twisting side to side. He almost kneed Minho in the ribs by curling in on himself. Minho quickly pinned Chan’s hands down and stared down into his pretty brown eyes, loving the large smile on his face.  
“Hi.” Minho said, pecking his lips.  
“Hi.” Chan spoke breathlessly.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Chan blushed a deep red at Minho’s words before turning away.  
“You’re more beautiful.” Minho almost didn’t hear his words because of how quiet they were but he instead let his hands go and held himself up with one hand while grabbing Chan’s chin and pulling his face back towards him. He leaned down and captured the soft lips below him. The kiss was filled with passion and patience. The kind of thing that explained their relationship and how well they complimented each other. Chan whined lowly as Minho’s tongue invaded his mouth. Chan didn’t bother fighting to dominate Minho in the kiss because he was content with letting go and trusting Minho to take care of him. He loved when Minho would take control and just pour all his love into him.  
“Okay.” Minho pulled back with a small smile as Chan tried to chase his lips. “We gotta get up.” He suddenly grinned brightly and jumped off the bed. “Get ready and meet me downstairs in fifteen mins.”


End file.
